


five more minutes (with you)

by princet_ro



Series: tsus challenge 2021 [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, also a lot of the characters use neopronouns and remus is genderfluid because I Say So, just a little, somft boys, this entire fic was built off the idea of patton bein just a little less kid friendly, tsus challenge, tw food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princet_ro/pseuds/princet_ro
Summary: It was their little coffee shop- their little safe haven. And yeah, sometimes it was rainy and Patton was cold and wet and decidedly not in the mood for any social contact whatsoever, but it was home.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Thomas Sanders Shorts Anxiety | Andy Sanders/Thomas Sanders Shorts Prince | Pryce Sanders, theres no missy (misleading compliments) x ember (september) tag?? unacceptable, they're gfs ur honour
Series: tsus challenge 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140665
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	five more minutes (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> i would say happy 2021 but with the way things are going- /lh
> 
> this is for the sanders sides unpopular ships challenge, which you can find here:
> 
> https://emy-loves-you.tumblr.com/post/639397525381611520/sanders-sides-unpopular-ships-challenge
> 
> day 2: intruality!!
> 
> tws for mentions of food and i think that's it!! hmu if theres anything else!!
> 
> pronoun guide for bg characters bcz this could get confusing:  
> remy- they/them  
> emile- they/them  
> pryce- fae/faers  
> andy- vae/vaem  
> missy- she/her  
> ember- she/her

Patton sighed. Another Tuesday meant another Chaos Shift™ and another Chaos Shift™ meant another packed coffee shop.

But on the bright side, he got to see Remus again, so it was okay!

Except for the fact that it was raining. And he was late. And it was cold. And his socks and his shoes were soaked through because some jerk had splashed him with a puddle when they drove by. And his makeup was ruined.

So he was understandably not in the best mood when he stormed into the cafe.

"Jesus fucking christ, Pat, what god pissed on you?"

He rolled his eyes, shouldering past Remus and using his apron to dry off his hair as best as he could. "Shut up."

Remy, one of the regulars who usually came in with their joyfriend Emile, raised an eyebrow at him and he scowled back.

"Remus, how many people are here?" He asked, tying on his now-damp apron with slightly too much force.

Remus looked over from where he was staring at the blender going round and round, "Uh...more than one orgy full!"

"In normal measurements?"

"The same volume of people as a herd of moose!"

"Frick."

The green-haired barista gasped teasingly, "Such strong language! Watch your mouth, Patton!"

Patton rolled his eyes again, running to take an order and setting a milkshake to blend. When he first got the job, he had taken Tuesday and Thursday ending shifts (after his sociology lecture) because they were supposed to be the quietest. But apparently, because the adults liked him and most people liked Remus (or at least thought he was funny), their shift became one of the busiest times at the shop. Janus had said that it was because of Patton and Remus's 'dynamic', whatever that meant.

"Asshole." He growled quietly, before going back to convince some lady that no, they didn't sell pizza, they were a coffee shop.

Remus went silent for a moment, and Patton turned to see him looking at him kind of funny, fiddling with the badge that showed it was a boy day for him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I- nothing!" He said, turning back to the counter sheepishly.

Five minutes later, Patton stepped back from the customer counter in annoyance, grabbing the lady at the till's drink back and putting in more foam for her. She had been haggling the price of extra whipped cream for what seemed like decades, and frankly he was getting a little tired of her not-so-sweet attitude. Remus brushed against him reassuringly as they crossed paths, whispering so as not to catch her attention, "On a scale of one to two how close are you to punching her?"

"Oh, at least fourteen."

Remus cackled, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "I'm a terrible influence."

"Yeah, you are!" He handed her back her drink, making a face at her turned back. "Virgil asked me if murder was wrong yesterday and I  _ hesitated _ !"

"Oh my god, so that was why he called me! I still can't believe I promised him I would bring him back some cookies to make up for it." The two looked at each other in silence for a split second before breaking out into laughter, Remus nearly slipping on a shitty napkin that had fallen on the floor.

Andy, another one of their usual customers, frowned at them, smiling slightly as a sign vae weren't really annoyed. "Guys, I have an essay due in like..negative seventeen hours. Please stop being so loud and gay, just for five minutes."

Remus grabbed the counter to avoid falling, leaning over Andy in a way that was probably supposed to be intimidating but really just made him look like he was drunk. "Bitch, being loud and gay is my entire existence."

Vae sighed, "I distinctly remember you saying that your entire existence was dedicated to annoying the shit out of Patton, and while some may argue that being loud and gay and annoying Patton are the same thing, I think you're just making these up on the spot."

"No, he's just all of those things at the same time." Patton shrugged, handing vaem a chocolate marshmallow and pushing away the money vae attempted to give him. "It's on the house."

"Fine. But this is only because I'm gonna be here for a while, Pryce should be here in like half an hour." Vae spoke in between marshmallow bites.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Pryce, huh?"

"Oh shut the fuck up, we're just study partners."

Patton gasped, pulling finger guns at Remus, "And they were study partners!"

"Oh my god they were study partners."

Vae thunked vaer head on the table, ignoring their badly-stifled laughter as vae buried vaer face in vaer book, "Go away, you dicks."

About an hour later, the hustle and bustle had cleared, and the two of them had started packing up.

The shop was nearly empty at this point, Patton and Remus trying and failing to seriously clean the tables. Pryce and Andy, whose textbooks had been abandoned in favor of playing the cards against humanity game that Remus always seemed to have on him with Remy, Toby and Ember. Patton was trying desperately not to laugh or cringe at any of the answers (in his defense working with Remus for this long had completely messed up his sense of humor) and halfheartedly reprimanding some of the really gross ones.

He looked over to the table next to that one, where Harley, Missy and Jericho were attempting to convince Apollo that chugging three different drinks at once was a bad idea.

This was home.

"Alright, scram, you monsters." Remus lightly sprayed the occupants of the cards table with his water spritzer, cackling when Andy scowled at him through his ruined eyeshadow.

Patton bounced over to them, ruffling Remy's hair with one hand and straightening Missy's cat ears with the other. "Remember, if you need anywhere to stay you can hop by either of our apartments, we both have enough room for a couple of kiddos!"

Remy swatted Patton away and groaned, "We're high schoolers, not toddlers Pat."

"Wait, really?" Remus smirked, "For a while I did think you were a toddler y'know. Likes to sleep, treks mud everywhere, very small-" He grinned when Remy gave an affronted noise and zipped up his jacket in annoyance.

"Okay, dollar store Sweeney Todd, we'll head out." Pryce picked up fae's stuff, holding a hand out to Andy, who took it hesitantly, glaring at the others in warning. Toby smirked at vaem but said nothing, throwing Ember her coat and waiting for her to say goodbye to 'her darling Missy'.

Patton waved as the group left, turning back around to Remus and squeaking when he pulled him into a hug. "Rei, we still need to put away all the stuff we left on the counter!"

He curled a hand at Patton's side, cracking an amused smile when he jolted and giggled. "Fuck the stuff, I wanna hug."

"Fine. But only for a minute, 'kay?"

They stayed there in silence, swaying slightly to the sound of the rain pattering outside, Patton's chin resting on the top of Remus's head. Patton was almost asleep, eyes drifting closed, when the door jingled.

"Don't mind me, just keep doing what you're doing~" Janus said, fluttering his gloved fingers at Patton dismissively. Patton felt his face flame, and he huffed at Janus's retreating figure, resting his head back on Remus's.

Just five more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @princet-alifabulousme if u want to come visit <3 also exciting news- i signed up for the ts sides big bang this year which is really cool!! slightly less exciting news- there might be less fics coming after february because i need to start writing for that, but i'll try and post some small stuff during that time!! for now ur gonna get fluff and hurt/comfort and i'll see where i go from there :)
> 
> this is the only fic that i've done for tsus that isn't based off a song so woo  
> ty for reading and i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
